User talk:Dustpelts
Welcome Your request to be an admin has been taken in to considerion, and you are now an admin.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Thank you Darkcloud I promise not to fail you. Dustpelt 02:34, August 22, 2010 (UTC) CLOVERHEART!!!! -huge eyes- You really are my -sniff- friend! After what those stupid 'ever-so-trusted' fiends, I TRUSTED THEM WITH THEIR POWERS, AND NOW LOOK! D: Well, tell them that I have left, and have taken my charries with me. Please? Well, thanks for helping me! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD-This is what Hollyleaf sent ME! She used to hate me! But she asked me to tell you all this.I told her,I would still rp with her on a diffrent website,but my loyalties still lie with all of you.CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... Are you still on? I was wondering if you informed Petalfur that we moved sites,cause,if shes not here,i dont get an apprentice anytime soon.And i kinda wanna rp.CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... IRC Please get on the IRC.I'm lonley!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Dustpelts. I've decided to join! Willowstripe 14:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) SHUUUUT UUUUUP JUST CAUSE YER SCARED DONT MEAN YOU CANT JUST RUN AWAY AND CRAP EEEEE EEEEEE EEEEEE HA HA HA YOU ARE A VANDAL AND YOU SHOULD BE BLOCKED!!!! HA HA HA STOOPID Really? I have friends here POWERFUL friends... DustpeltExpect the Worst! 10:31, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Forget Luckyblahblahblah/Hollyleaf. SHE is a vandal, abusing multiple accounts, insulting others, cussing, and all of her edits can be undone, including the one above if you want, Dust-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ No I will keep it as a reminder of what she has done. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 18:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) RP Want to RP on Shadeflower Wiki?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:51, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Lol.Meet you there!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:53, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Come RP.Clover is there,too.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Never mind.You're already there.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) You still on?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 18:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Go Giants!!!!! Giants beat the Braves!!!!!!Muh-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- Oh well I don't really care about the Braves but the Phillies will crush the Giants with H2O!!!!!!! DuststarLeader of DustClan I hate the Phillies! Go KC Royals!!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Well who do you want to win the world series then? DuststarLeader of DustClan Shut up or Ship out! EXCUSE ME!?!?!? SHADEFLOWER WIKI IS NOT BETTER THAN THIS ONE!!!!!!!! AND IF YOU THINK ITS SO GREAT THAN LEAVE HERE!!!!!!!!! WE DIDNT PUT UP WITH HOLLY, AND GO THROUGH ALL THAT JUST TO BE UPSTAGED BY SOME SECOND HAND WIKI! IN FACT, IM QUITTING SHADEFLOWER WIKI, SO PUT THIS UP FOR EVERYONE THERE TO SEE! REMOVE ALL OF MU CHARRIES, AND DO NOT TAKE THEM. ALSO, REMOVE THE ROUGE CAMP BECAUSE THAT WAS PART OF MY PLOT IDEA, AND DO NOT USE MY PLOT OR I WILL REPORT YOU TO WIKIA! I WILL STAY LOYAL TO DARK, SO MAKE YOUR CHOICE DUST. CUT THIS CRUD AND KEEP ON RPING ON THIS WIKI, OR CONTINUE AND LEAVE FOR GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Well your "Opinion" was voiced as an insult! This is what it sounded like to me: Dark, your wiki is a fail because Shade stole all of your users, and im mad because you rejected my idea and took me off as admin because your selfish. - Not what I would want to hear. That's what made her give up, but I wont. And if Shade does not rmove the rouge camp, I will report the whole wiki to Brandon Rhea, because I was the one who set it up, and it was my idea. -[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ THANK YOU SAND!!! DUST!!!! D:< 1. I didn't ask you, I asked Shadeflower. STAY OUT OF IT! 2. Shadeflower Wiki is BASED OFF of this wiki! And how is it "better?" All she did is use a too-big logo and a premade skin! i did the skin on here from scratch! 3. How is Shade "Fairer" than me??? Her rules are practiclly the same as mine! 4. I didn't take you off as admin. You were never an admin here. This is NOT Holly Wiki. Get that through your head! 5. Don't you DARE bring my friend into this! She can RP kits if she wants too! Things don't happen here cause' you'll all to busy at Shade's ''wiki! 6. I can reject people's ideas if I want! Show me where I "rejected people's ideas for no reason!" Dust, I'm sick of you, your fluff edits, and your thinking that you can do whatever you want. Straigten up, or Ship out! a.k.a GET A BRAIN OR GET BANNED!! D:<-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge''']]Place of no ☆s!